Undertale: Another Tale: A Ball to Remember
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Every year; on the day when the Hueman Sisters were found and adopted by Asgore and Toriel, they would through a ball with a great buffet and dancing. Ralsei asked Kris out to the ball, but she must conquer her fear of wearing a dress. Frisk even asked Flowey to dance with her there. Everyone is worried about the Hueman Sisters strange behavior lately. Will everything go well?
1. Chapter 1

Undertale: Another Tale: A Ball to Remember

By: MatchMaker Amethyst

Happy Valentine's day, my readers. Such a lovely holiday and to celebrate it with fanfiction of a crossover of Undertale and Deltarune. Let's see our characters of the story.

Frisk Hueman: She has the same look and personality. She wears a gold heart-shaped locket that her name is print on it. She's the younger twin, despite her maturity. She's also the smart twin, gentle twin, the "good" twin, and the hardhead one. She's a pacifist and believes talking is the only way to solve all problems. She's caring and loves her sisters. She's eager to know where her birth parents are but loves her adopted family. She looks up to Sans as a best friend, mentor, and uncle. She believes there is goodness in any monster and wants to help them find it in their hearts. She's very interested and fond into Flowey, and she won't give up on finding goodness in him. She's ten years old and when she was younger; she was 6-9 months old; wearing her sweater and diaper.

Chara Hueman: She has the same look and personality. She wears a gold heart-shaped locket that her name is print on it. She's the older twin, despite her lack of maturity. She's the brawn twin, the crazy twin, the "evil" twin, and the light-head one. She's very protective to her family that she will have no choice to use violence to defend them. Despite her violent personality, she loves and cares about her sister. She's eager to know where her birth parents are but loves her adopted family. She looks up to Papyrus as a best friend, mentor, and uncle. She's very interested and fond into Asriel; despite he's her dead adopted brother. She's ten years old and when she was younger; she was 6-9 months old; wearing her sweater and diaper.

Kris Hueman: She has the same look and personality. She wears a gold heart-shaped locket that her name is print on it. She wears her Dark World uniform during training. She's the older sister of Chara and Frisk. She's the adventurous one, and well-prepared one. She's actually a tomboy; which explains her appearance. She has beautiful feminine red eyes and hides them with her hair to not be embarrassed. She only shows her eyes to her sisters and Ralsei. She's very protective to her sisters and loves them so much. She has more memory of her parents than her sisters and wants to find them. She believes that they're still alive and is aggressive to anyone who tells her or her sisters that they're dead. She's very serious into finding them, although she loves her adopted family. She looks up to Undyne and Mad Mew Mew as mentors and aunts. They train her so she can have the strength to protect her sisters from any danger. She has an enormous open crush on Ralsei, and she enjoys to flirt with him. She also believes he's the cutest monster she ever saw. She's best frenemies with Susie. She's 15 years old and when she was younger; she was five years old; wearing her sweater, yet it was too big and can't see her feet, but can walk in it.

Flowey: He has the same look and personality. There were rumors that he murdered Asriel, but he says that's not true and also says he's framed. He wants to prove that his innocence and wish to have friends; although he can be a bad boy. He seems to know the Human Sisters, their parents and holds the truth to what happened to their parents. He seems to be in shock but, happy that Frisk is the only one who talks to him and is kind to him. He fears the actual murder of Asriel.

Asriel: He has the same look and personality. He was murdered and turned into a ghost. The Huemans and Flowey only see him. He has little memory of who killed him but knows that Flowey isn't his right murder. He was actually best friends with Flowey when he was alive. He's very fond to Chara, despite his parents adopted her and her sisters.

The Six Humans Souls: Grizelda, Andy, Honora, Shihobu, Dayakar, and Billie were previously humans until evil hands murdered them when they all first fell. They can only be seen by the Hueman Sisters, Hueman Couple and Flowey. They believe the Hueman Sisters are capable of helping them to find their murder and be turned back to humans again. Now, they protect the Hueman Sisters and staying with them for safety.

-Grizelda C. Denim: She's one of the six human souls. She's the Patience Soul. She's in her Eri-Berry version in ghost form. She's very gentle and patient with anything. She has an affectionate friendship with Dayakar. And her favorite colors are cyan and green. She's jealous of Dayakar being super sweet Frisk.

-Andy O. Cider: He's one of the six human souls. He's the Bravery Soul. He's in his Eri-Berry version in ghost form. He's very energetic, never-give-up attitude, can-do-it attitude, and is active. He's very flirty and teasing to Shihobu. He seems to be interested in Frisk, but his heart belongs to Shihobu. Her favorite colors are orange and purple.

-Honora B. Persian: She's one of the six human souls. She's the Integrity Soul. She's in her Eri-Berry version in ghost form. She hates telling lies, honest to the heart, loves ballet dancing and graceful. She has a sweet friendship with Billie. She can be jealous when Billie is a gentleman to Frisk. Her favorite colors are blue and yellow.

-Shihobu P. Boysenberry: She's one of the six human souls. She's the Perseverance Soul. She's in her Eri-Berry version in ghost form. She's brilliant, mature and educated. She has a secret interest in Andy, yet she gets annoyed by his flirting. She shows excellent jealous when Andy's trying to be smooth to Frisk, and she's showing it by chocking him on the neck. Her favorite colors are purple and orange.

-Dayakar G. Pickle: He's one of the six human souls. He's the Kindness Soul. He's in his Eri-Berry version in ghost form. He's very kind, sweet, thoughtful, caring and helpful. He has an affection relationship with Grizelda. He seems to be interested Frisk, but his heart belongs to Grizelda. His favorite colors are green and cyan.

-Billie Y. Saffron: He's one of the six human souls. He's the Justice Soul. He's in his Eri-Berry version in ghost form. He cares about bringing justice to the world, protective for the innocent and meek and loves being a cowboy. He has a sweet friendship with Honora. He seems to be interested in Frisk, but his heart belongs to Honora. His favorite colors are yellow and blue.

Prof. Charles Hueman and Dr. Kristina Hueman: The parents of Kris, Chara, and Frisk. Charles has Frisk's hair, Chara's eyes, and Kris's skin color. He's a tall young man; who wears a green shirt, a blue sweater vest, a white lab coat, and purple pants. Kristina has Chara's hair and skin, and Frisk's eyes. She's a slight tall young woman; who wears a yellow shirt, a lime green sweater vest, and brown pants. They're very loving, caring and smart. They care so much about their daughters that they'll do anything to protect them. They study monsters and their magic. Charles enjoys painting and is with his children during his spare time. Kristina enjoys cooking for her family, gardening with her children and being with them. Their research made them famous in the Surface, but a lot of evil governments wants to steal their research to invade the Underground. They were determined to run away to escape the governments with their children. Now, they're held captive at an unknown dungeon.

Susie: She has the same look and personality. She's best frenemies with Kris. She's surprised at how Frisk is so kind to her and Chara is so defensive to stop her from picking on Kris.

Ralsei: He has the same look and personality. He has a huge but shy crush on Kris. He seems to enjoy her sisters' company. He's the Royal Magi of the Dreemurrs. He also goes to a school where Kris and Susie go to. He hides his face from others because they'd mistaken him for Asriel. He only shows his real face to Kris. He used to live in the Spade Kingdom until he moved to the Dreemurr Kingdom.

Lancer: He has the same look and personality. He's best friends with Susie. He likes to visits the Kingdom; despite his dad prevent him forever visiting the Dreemurr Kingdom.

Sans: He has the same look and personality. He enjoys Frisk, Chara and Kris's company. He promises to Toriel to protect the Hueman Sisters. He favors Frisk the most because she enjoys his jokes. He seems to be shy to Mew Mew's affections for him.

Papyrus: He has the same look and personality. He enjoys Frisk, Chara and Kris's company. He promises to Toriel to protect the Hueman Sisters. He favors Chara the most because she agrees with him that Sans' jokes are annoying. He's sometimes scared of Undyne's brutal love for him.

Undyne: She has the same look and personality. She forces Papyrus to be her boyfriend so she won't be lonely, yet she does have feelings for him. She enjoys the Hueman Sisters' company, and she's their guard with Mew Mew. She's best friends with Mad Mew Mew. She favors Kris the most because she and Mew Mew happily accept to train her to be strong enough for self-defense.

Mad Mew Mew: She has the same look and personality. She has a huge crush on Sans. She's best friends with Undyne. She enjoys the Hueman Sisters' company, and she's their guard with Undyne. She favors Kris the most because she and Undyne happily accept to train her to be strong enough for self-defense.

Queen Toriel Dreemurr: She has the same look and personality. She's the Queen of the Underground Kingdom and accepts the Human Sisters as her adopted children. She trusts their protection to the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mad Mew Mew.

King Asgore Dreemurr: He has the same look and personality. He's the King of the Underground Kingdom. He is still grieving for the loss of his only son; Asriel and sends a chase after Flower; who he believes who killed his son. He accepts the Human Sisters and loves, but rarely talks to them. He thinks that they can't replace Asriel.

King: He has the same look and personality. He rules the Spade Kingdom. He tries years to conquer the Dreemurr Kingdom. He already defeated the Diamond, Heart and Club Kingdoms and captured their kings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Morning is Here

Frisk, Chara, and Kris are sleeping together; in Kris's bed. The Six Human Souls were resting too. Grizelda and Dayakar are sleeping in Frisk's bed while holding hands, Andy and Shihobu are sleeping in Chara's bed while Andy puts his arms around Shihobu and Honora and Billie was sleeping on the couch while facing each other. Then the Hueman Sisters wakes when they heard Toriel saying, "Frisk… Chara… Kris… Time to get up. It's time for breakfast." "Coming, Queen Mom," said Kris, comes out of bed with the Hueman Twins. When the Sisters leaves the room, Honora and Billy start waking up. When they saw each other, they immediately got off the couch and stopped looking at each other. And they both blush as Billie hides his face with his hat and Honora smile while fluttering her eyes. "Rise 'n' shine, my fellow partners," said Billie, put his hat back on. When Shihobu wakes up, she notices Andy has his arms around her. Then she screamed in fear as Andy wakes while his arms are still around her. "What's wrong, Shihobu? Don't you feel the sweet atmosphere," said Andy, pulls her close to his face. Then Shihobu grabs his neck; which made him let go of her. When Grizelda and Dayakar get out of Frisk's bed, Dayakar says, "good morning, my friends." "Looks like the Hueman Sisters are heading to breakfast," said Grizelda. "I feel like I want to dance all day," said Honora, spinning around on her toes. "Let's check on them, so I won't have to choke Andy; all day," said Shihobu letting Andy go. Then the Six Human Souls leaves the room through the walls.

With the Human Sisters, Toriel and Asgore, they are having breakfast in the dining room. Then Toriel gives each Hueman Sister a whole chocolate pie and says, "another for our dears. Today is extraordinary." "Um… Yeah, it is," said Frisk, trying to remember what day it is. "Don't tell me, you forgot," said Asgore. "Will you be heartbroken if we say yes," said Chara, asking. "Chara," said Kris, with disappointment. "Sisters, today is the day when the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mew Mew found you, and we took you in. Kris, promise me this year you would wear a dress," said Toriel. Kris shutters until she said calmly, "yes, Queen Mom." "Good. I want you to look beautiful this year." Then Toriel says when Ralsei looks into the dining room, "I want you to look good so a guy would ask you to dance with him." "If a guy asks you to dance, Sans, Papyrus and I will be watching," said Asgore, holds a ball of fire. "King Dad… I don't want you to scare Kris's dancer," said Frisk. "It's a father thing, Frisk. It's normal." "The invitations had been sent. The ball will start at 8 pm. It will give you enough time to pick the right outfits for you," said Toriel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Frisk's Training

With the Six Human Souls, they are flying through the hallways until they saw the Hueman Sisters in the training room from with the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mew Mew. Chara and Kris are watching Frisk practicing her magic with skeleton Brothers and Undyne and Mew Mew observing. "Mind if we sit with you," said Honora, sits next to Chara and Kris with the other Human Souls. "What's going on here," said Grizelda. "Frisk is about to start her training," said Kris. "I want to record it. It's pretty fun to watch," said Chara, takes out a video camera. "Chara and Kris, did you say something," said Mew Mew, so confused. Frisk is on a stool while Papyrus and Sans take out a chalkboard on wheels. As Sans writes on the chalkboard, Papyrus says, "ok, Frisk. Since this is your first day in training, we'll start with easy lessons. The two most simple SOUL powers are cyan and orange." Sans said when he finished drawing a red heart, a drawing of Frisk, drawing of Asriel and another heart; but upside down, "before we get to the power lessons, we must go over what a SOUL is." Then he continued as points to it with a pointer stick. "A SOUL is the very essence of one's being, whether one is human or monster. A SOUL takes on the form of a heart. Human SOULs point down in most cases, and monster SOULs points up." Then Sans turns it around and shows a drawing of Frisk and a heart inside her and another heart inside a drawing of Asriel. Then Papyrus said after taking the pointer stick and points to the drawing, "a human's SOUL is not the entirety of their being, but rather their essence housed in a physical body. Which concludes that human SOULS are stronger than monsters' and for this reason, they persist after death. A monster's SOUL doesn't persist after death unless it's a Boss Monster. We, Monsters believe that love, hope, and compassion compose a monster's entire being. Thus, specifically stating why a monster becomes weaker when an enemy gains EXP and LV, and why it becomes harder for monsters to fight when they're not inclined to do so."

Then Andy says as he yawns, "boring! This isn't fun! Where's the magic?! The real action?!" "Maybe not fun to you, but it's interesting to me, Cider," said Shihobu, writes the info in her notebook. Then Undyne pushes Papyrus aside and says, "now that you covered on what a SOUL is, Frisk. You should know what Stats are, what they mean and why your heart is red." Then Undyne makes the chalkboard spine and shows a drawing of Frisk's stats. Then she says, "the stats are aspects that affect encounters. Most stats increase as the LV rises, although other methods could increase them. The LV is short for LOVE and Level of Violence. It's described as a way to measure someone's capacity to hurt. It can increase HP, AT, and DF. HP is known as Hit Points or Health Points. It's the level of Endurance that determines the damage one can take. AT stands for Attack. It determines the damage output of the attacking party. DF stands for Defense for the damage input for the defending party. And lastly, EXP means Execution Points. They're gained by killing. But since you're too sweet to create harm to anyone, you don't need to do that. It depends on what kind of person you are if you want to use them."

"All I hear is fighting, fighting and fighting. Why does this have to be so brutal for SOUL powers," said Dayakar. "Well, Frisk needs to know everything about her powers," said Billie. Then Mew Mew makes the chalkboard show three hearts; that are each a different color, and items for the hearts. The colors are red, cyan, and orange. Then Mew Mew says as she points to three hearts with the pointer stick, "Frisk, your soul color is red. The red color stands for 'normal mode' or free movement. It also means you have Determination. Red powers are super rare because it will give you the power to control the other six soul powers. Legend has it if you have those powers, you are unstoppable and the strongest being that contains all seven powers. The items for red powers are a stick, a bandage, a worn dagger, and a heart locket. Powers you'll be learning today is cyan and orange. Cyan powers could inflict damage unless the SOUL doesn't move and meaning you have Patience. The items for the forces are a toy knife and a faded ribbon. By using the powers, they attack with spinning blades and heal with bandages. Orange powers could inflict damage unless the SOUL moves and meaning you have Bravery. The items for the skills are tough gloves and manly bandanna. Using the controls, they attack with spinning gloves with eyes and heals with thumbs ups."

"Come on! Get to the magical and good part," said Chara, getting impatience. "Patience is a virtue, sister," said Kris, calming her down. "Your sister is right," said Grizelda. "Ok. Frisk, we'll start with Cyan Mode. To do that, you must stay calm, and you'll know you are cyan once your eyes change color," said Sans. Frisk takes deep breathes, and she begins to glow with cyan light. "Yeah! She's my color," said Grizelda, claps with joy. "And it's a beautiful color indeed," said Dayakar, holds Grizelda's hand with passion. When Grizelda blushes, Papyrus says, "very good, Frisk. But to be sure it's the right color, Undyne is going to through a red ball at you." "I don't know… I don't want to hurt her," said Undyne, holding a red ball. "I'll be fine, Undyne," said Frisk, twinkling her eyes. Then Undyne throws the ball at Frisk, but Frisk isn't harmed from it. "Yep. It's the right color," said Mew Mew. "Excellent, Frisk. We'll go next with the Orange powers. To obtain it, you must run in place," said Papyrus. When Frisk begins to run in place, her glow goes from cyan to orange. "Good, Frisk. Now, run into these three punching bags," said Sans, points to the punching bags. When Frisk went through them lightning fast, Mew Mew cheers for her and Andy says, "oh, yeah! She did my color! Woo-hoo! She's into me. Meow." When Shihobu chokes him, Frisk accidentally crashes her head through a wall. When she stopped glowing, everyone in the training room even Chara was in shock in fear that it made Shihobu lets go of Andy. "Next lesson tomorrow, teach her how to control her orange powers," said Chara, turns off the recording camera as the Skeleton Brothers pull Frisk out of the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Chance of Close-Call

At the Royal Gardens, Frisk and Chara are playing in the flower beds while Kris watches them. Then Flowey appears in the flower beds and says, "hey, twins. How are you?" "We're playing tag in the flower beds. And you're…..it," said Frisk, tags Flowey. "I want to play too," said ghost Asriel, appearing to the Hueman Twins. Then Asriel starts to chase Chara as she playful screams and runs away from him. "Come here, Frisk. You're mine, my little angel," said Flowey, as he picks her up with his vines. Then Frisk playfully screams with fun. Then Ralsei comes to the Royal Gardens with a bouquet of golden flowers and goes Kris without noticing Flowey with the Hueman Twins. "Oh, Ralsei. Hi, fluffy wizard boy. What brings you here," said Kris, revealing her eyes to him. "Kris Hueman Dreemurr, will you do the honor of going to be my dance partner at the ball tonight," Ralsei, asking as bent at the knee, presents her the bouquet and revealing his face to her. Kris was about to say yes until Frisk playfully yells, "help! Somebody help!"

When Ralsei sees Flowey with Frisk, he screamed in fear and said, "guards! King Asgore! Sans! Papyrus! Flowey is here! He's in the Royal Gardens, and he's got Frisk!" When Flowey hears him, he flees with Asriel and let's go of Frisk. Then Kris made him quiet by grabbing him, and passionately kissed him on the lips. When Asgore, the Skeleton Brothers and the Royal Guards arrived, they saw Kris kissing Ralsei. "See, Your Majesty, I told you that Ralsei is putting the moves on Kris," said Papyrus. "Pap, Kris is putting the moves on Ralsei," said Sans, correcting his brother. "Ralsei! What's going on here," said Asgore, getting suspicious. "Oh, hi King Dad. Ralsei asking me to be his dance partner for the ball and I said yes," said Kris, lets go of Ralsei as he faints in delight. "So, you told him yes by kissing him?" "Actions speak louder than words, King Dad." "Ok, but Ralsei says that Flowey was here." "Grrr! I'm Flowey. You're next on my victim list," said Chara, pretends to attack Frisk by lifting her. When Ralsei wakes up, Asgore says, "Ralsei… it's just Chara playing with Frisk. And Chara, don't do that again. Flowey is no play." "Yes, King Dad," said Chara, putting Frisk down. "No! I'm serious, Your Majesty. I swear I saw him in the flower beds; holding Frisk with his vines. And Chara was running around in circles of him," said Ralsei, trying to explain. "Oh, Ralsei! I can't wait to go to the ball with you," said Kris, distracting him with a hug and flattering. "Uh… I'm glad you said yes. But I'm surprised how you show it."

When Ralsei, Skeleton Brothers, Asgore and the Royal Guards, the Six Human Souls appeared to the Hueman Sisters, and Billie said, "boy howdy! That was close." "You guys got to be more careful when someone is around and saw you with Flowey," said Honora. "She's right. Flowey would've been caught for sure," said Shihobu. "Sorry. At least we covered that he was here," said Frisk. "Who cares! Kris got a date at the ball. I'm so happy for her," said Grizelda, feels happy for her. "So, Frisk. Since you haven't got ask out, will you be my dance partner," said Andy, kneeling to Frisk. Then Shihobu was about to grab Andy by his neck until Frisk said, "sorry, Andy. I asked Flowey to dance with me." "What?! Hello, he's a fugitive. How can you dance with him," said Dayakar. "I'll tell everyone I'll be dancing with an imaginary friend." "And I asked Asriel to dance with me. We'll be fine," said Chara. "But the real problem here is to get Kris in a dress." Then Kris walks off with her sisters and the Six Human Souls following her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Prepare for the Ball

At the throne room, the Royal Guards with the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mew Mew are setting up tables and decorations for the Ball. When Asgore comes in, he says, "make sure every golden flower in the pots gets a table. Undyne, how's the music? Everyone in the entire kingdom will come." "The music will be clean, and the DJ picked good songs to play," said Undyne. "Place the desserts at the far end. The appetizers will be at the other end with the punches. And put the main courses in the center," said Toriel, leading chefs with trays to the buffet table. When chefs placed the buffet on the table, Sans says, "Toriel, do you think the disco ball is good for the ball?" "Sure. You know how Asgore loves to disco." "Papyrus, are you sure the colors of the spotlights are good when the Royal Family dances," said Mew Mew, installing the spotlights to the ceiling. "Of course. Red, cyan, orange, blue, purple, green and yellow are fine. But do add a white one, please," said Papyrus. Then Mew Mew falls off the ceiling and lands into Sans's arms; which surprised him. "My hero! My skeleton hero," said Mew Mew, hugs him. "Gee, brother. You sure know how to "sweep" a girl off her," said Papyrus, joking while laughing. "Leave the jokes to me; next time, bro," said Sans, putting Mew Mew down; gently. "Great work, everyone. Everything is all set," said Asgore.

"Your Majesty, I've meant to talk to you and the Queen," said Ralsei, bows to Asgore and Toriel. "Of course, we'll let you dance with Kris. But you got to be good to her," said Toriel. "We," said Asgore, confused. "Um… ok? But have you been noticing the Hueman Sisters strange behavior; lately," said Ralsei, asking. "Strange behavior," said Undyne, confused. "What kind of behavior," said Papyrus, asking. "Well, a few hours ago; I noticed the Sisters talking to walls and talking into hand-mirrors. I wonder if they're sick or something," said Ralsei. "Are you sure they weren't talking to Napstablook," said Mew Mew, questioning. "Yes, I'm sure of it. May I be excused? I must be prepared for the ball tonight." "Very well then, you're excused," said Toriel, letting Ralsei leave. When he leafed, Sans said with worry, "oh dear, I knew this would happen. Their wait for their parents to come had driven them crazy." "I agree. A whole decade waiting will drive them mad, but this much," said Mew Mew. "We should probably tell them the truth," said Undyne. "Not tonight! It's their anniversary for staying with us. Besides, I rather die than see the Twins cry," said Papyrus. "Ok. Once the ball is over, we'll talk to them," said Asgore, holds Toriel. "A least to check on them," said Toriel.

At the Hueman Sisters' bedroom, the Six Human Souls were watching Frisk and Chara picking their dresses from the closet while Kris on her bed in shame. When Frisk and Chara takes out two Sparkle Crystals Red Flower Girls Dresses, Frisk said to the Souls, "what about these dresses?" "No," said Grizelda. "Yeah, it looks like a dress for a flower girl," said Shihobu. "If you wear that to the ball, everyone will think you're dressing up for a wedding," said Honora. When the Twins takes out two red Rachel Allan Perfect Angel 1636 dresses, Chara says, "how about these?" "Perfect," said Andy. "I'm sure it will be good," said Dayakar. "It'll bring out your eyes," said Billie. "It's no use. It's 1 hour before the ball starts and I can't find a good outfit," said Kris. "Fashion emergency! Andy, Dayakar, and Billie, out so the Sisters can change," said Grizelda, pushing them out of their room. When she closed the door, Honora says as she looks through Kris's dresses, "you have so many of them. Why don't you wear them?" "I'm a tomboy," said Kris, gets out of her bed. But when Cyan, Honora, and Shihobu finds a dress made by hopelessromantic721, they both said, "perfect!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Let's Get This Ball Started!

The people of the Underground and folk of Hometown enter the Castle. Susie walks in with Lancer; who's wearing a black mardi-gras mask and blue bow tie. Susie is wearing a Good Girl Gone Bad Ruffle Dress Navy. "I can't believe my parents made me wear this," said Susie. "I can't believe no one recognizes me. And thanks for inviting me to the ball," said Lancer. "No problem. Let's just hope we don't get caught." Then they see Ralsei in his tuxedo and pants made by hopelessromantic721. "Ralsei….? Woah…You look… impressive," said Susie, walks to him with Lancer and is so surprised of Ralsei's appearance. "Why thank you, Susie. I must say; you look nice in that dress. Who's your friend," said Ralsei. "I tell you his name when Kris comes to us." Then trumpets play to get everyone's attention as the Six Human Souls stands next to Susie, Ralsei and Lancer. "What do the Hueman Sisters look like," said Andy. "You'll have to find out by yourself, Cider," said Shihobu.

When everyone looks at the empty thrones, Papyrus said, "presenting our glorious king, Asgore Dreemurr." Asgore walks to his throne and stands in front of it. "Presenting our loving queen, Toriel Dreemurr." When Toriel goes to her throne, the trumpets play again. When they finished playing, Sans said, "And now, presenting the Hueman Twins: Chara and Frisk." When Frisk and Chara appeared in their twin red Rachel Allan Perfect Angel 1636 dresses, everyone was amazed at how adorable they look. "Well, load me with admiration. That Frisk sure know how to look good in a dress," said Billie, adore Frisk's cuteness with Andy and Dayakar. Then Honora made a jealous glare at Billie; which made him, Andy and Dayakar to stop staring at Frisk. "And last, but certainly not least; the eldest Hueman Sister," said Mew Mew. "Everyone, please welcome… Kris," said Undyne. When Kris appears; wearing her dress from hopelessromantic721, everyone is surprised and amazed by Kris's outfit. Andy, Dayakar, and Billie were so in shock that they blush, until Grizelda yells to them, "what are you boys looking at?!" "Nothing," said Dayakar. "Let the celebration begin," said Asgore. Then everyone cheered and the orchestra plays music. Then Asgore and Toriel sit in their thrones, the Hueman Sisters sits and fits in Asriel's throne as everyone dances to the music and eats the buffet.

"Wow. I'm guessing Asriel has a huge behind," said Chara, laughs. "Chara Hueman! We don't talk like that in public," said Frisk. "I was joking." "Leave the jokes to Sans and I." "Kris, I'm so happy for you. You finally became brave to wear a dress," said Toriel. "You're even revealing your one eye. We're so proud of you," said Asgore. "Thank you, King Dad and Queen Mom," said Kris. "Very well, Sisters. Go have fun." When the Hueman Sisters gets off of Asriel's throne, Toriel says to the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mew Mew, "keep an eye on them. In case, they do something unusual." "Yes, Your Highness," they said, as they follow them.

When the Hueman Sisters go to Susie, Ralsei, and Lancer, Chara said when she first saw Ralsei's face, "Ralsei?! You look just like Asriel. Except for the horns and the glasses." "Chara! Be nice," said Frisk. "I don't mind. That's why I wear my hat a lot," said Ralsei. "Ralsei… You look amazing," said Kris, winking at him. "Oh! Thank you. And you… you're fabulous as well." "Hello! Aren't you going to introduce me," said Lancer. "Guys… meet my friend from the Spade Kingdom…. Lancer," said Susie. Then Frisk gasped in shock and said, "Lancer?! But Susie, he's the son of the King of Spades. His father has wanted to conquer our home for years. Why did you bring him?" "I'm not like my old man. When I'm king, I'll make peace treaty for both of our kingdoms and set the other kingdoms we've captured; free," said Lancer. "Well, you're ok with us," said Chara. "Who are you?" "We're the Hueman Sisters. I'm Kris, and they're my twin younger sisters; Chara and Frisk," Kris, introducing herself and her sisters. "Huemans?! You're humans?!" "Yes… is there a problem?" "No… It's just I'm surprised to see humans in the Underground." "You guys want to hit the buffet table," Susie, asking. "I'm fine, thank you. May I have this dance, Kris," said Ralsei, held out his hand to her. "Sure thing."

As Kris and Ralsei go dancing with each other, Frisk and Chara goes to the buffet table with Susie and Lancer. "While the Twins feast, let's join the dance. Let's not forget; only the Huemans and Flowey could see us," said Andy, grabs Shihobu's hand. "Fine…," said Shihobu. "May I have this dance, Grizelda," said Dayakar. "Indeed, cook boy." "Come on, Billie! Tells waltz," said Honora. "We'll dance better than hillbillies in a square dance." Then the Six Human Souls joins everyone else, Kris and Ralsei on the dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Hueman Sisters Gone Crazy?

With the Hueman Twins, they are watching Kris dancing with Ralsei, and the Six Human Souls dance with each other as they eat a platter of food from the buffet. "Hey… Frisk… We're here," said Flowey, disguise himself as one of the flowers in the pots. "You did come," said Frisk, picks up Flowey and kisses him on his pedals. "Okay, okay. You're making me; blush or something." When Asriel stands in front of Chara, she says, "I'm glad you came too, fluffy boy."

When Intimate Tango by Doug Maxwell plays, Kris and Ralsei dance to it as a red spotlight shine down on them. "Oh, look! Our Kris is doing the tango," said Toriel, amazed. "Yes… I guess," said Asgore, getting suspicious of Ralsei. "We should join them," said Mew Mew, makes Sans do the tango with her as a cyan spotlight shine down on them. "Care to join them? Meh! Let's do it," said Undyne, makes Papyrus do the tango with her as an orange spotlight shine down on them. "Come on, Asgore. Let's join the fun," said Toriel. "Of course, Toriel. So I can keep an eye on Ralsei if he makes strange things to Kris," said Asgore. Then he and Toriel dance to the tango while a blue spotlight shine on them.

Once the song is over, Susie pushes the DJ aside and plays, "Calling all the Monsters" by China Anne McClain. Then everyone gets on the dance floor to party. "I love this song. Tonight, all the monsters gonna dance," said Frisk, dances to the music while holding Flowey's pot. Chara and Asriel dance next to Frisk and Flowey as the Six Human Souls watched. When Susie goes to Kris, Ralsei and Lancer, the four dances with each other. Then Sans and Papyrus notice Frisk dancing with Flowey in a flower pot. "Brother…Frisk is dancing with a plant…," said Papyrus, getting worried. "O my! And Chara is being lifted into the air," said Sans, sees Chara being sweep off her feet, but not seeing Asriel is the one doing it. "Hey! Frisk! Chara!" "Aw, great. Here comes the Skeleton Brothers," said Flowey, as Asriel puts Chara down. Frisk hid Flowey into a batch of flowers when the Brothers walked up to her and Chara. "Frisk, why are you dancing with a plant," Papyrus asking. "I don't have a dance partner and my blue powers must have made Chara float." "Why didn't you say so? I'll dance with you," said Sans, picks up Frisk with his hands. When Papyrus picks up Chara, the Brothers dances with them as they held the Twins in the air.

Then Undyne and Mew Mew goes to Kris, and Mew Mew said, "Kris, are you feeling well?" "Yes… why?" "We've been hearing that you and your sisters been acting strange since summer began," said Undyne. "Like what?" "Like you are talking into mirrors and walls." "Oh…uh? Well…um… Hey! The Skeleton Brothers are dancing with special girls." "WHAT?!" "WHERE," said Mew Mew, walks off to find the Brothers with Undyne in anger. "Whew! That was close." "That reminds me…Kris, I've been concerned about yours and your sisters' well beings. Are you sure you're ok," said Ralsei, holds Kris's hands. "You know how Chara loves her appearance and how Frisk loves to make imaginary friends." "But that doesn't explain why are you part of it?" "It's an older sibling thing. Play with them to keep them happy."

Back with Skeleton Brothers; who are still dancing with the Hueman Twins. Then Undyne and Mew Mew come up to them with anger. "Say, Papyrus?! Who are you-?! Oh! Never mind," said Undyne, until she and Mew Mew realized that the Twins are dancing with them. "Hi, Undyne! Enjoying the party," said Frisk, as she and Chara are being put down. "We're good," said Mew Mew. "Did you hear what happened to the Sisters? They almost got caught," said Grizelda. "Yeah. And it was thanks to Ralsei for noticing," said Andy. "We better be more careful once we're around him," said Honora.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The End of the Ball

A few hours later, the Hueman Sisters are in their rooms and sleeping in their regular clothes in their beds. The Six Human Souls watches them as they sleep. The guests all went home and went to sleep. "Man, they partied so hard that they passed out when they got in bed," said Shihobu. Then Kris gets out of bed and leaves the room. "Should we follow here," said Dayakar. "Andy, Dayakar and I will follow her while you girls keep an eye on Chara and… On second thought, you girls follow her. We'll watch over the Twins," said Billie. When Grizelda. Honora and Shihobu follow Kris, Andy, Dayakar, and Billie get closer to Frisk, and they puppy-eyed her as she sleeps like an angel.

Grizelda, Honora, and Shihobu watched Kris goes into the kitchen to grab a snack. Then Ralsei comes in his regular clothes. "Kris… You're up. I'm surprised… I about brought you something," said Ralsei, takes off his hat to show his face to her. When she reveals her eyes, Ralsei shows her a bouquet of golden flowers and red roses and says while blushing, "Kris… I really…. enjoyed our time… together at the ball. I was hoping… you and I can hang out more…. Maybe go on…. D-da… D-da…" "Dates? ...Sure as long as King Dad doesn't catch us," said Kris, takes the bouquet and hugs Ralsei. Grizelda, Honora, and Shihobu quietly giggle as they watch them. Then the girls go back to the Hueman Sisters' room. When they caught Andy, Dayakar, and Billie trying to put their hand on Frisk's face, Shihobu grabbed Andy's neck and said, "aha! Caught you red handed! Time for bed anyway."

Then Kris comes back into the room, puts the bouquet on her desk and goes back to sleep. The Human Souls sleeps on the couch. The Asriel and Flowey came in with a basket of food for the Hueman Parents. Flowey goes to Frisk's bed, touches her head with his and said, "it was a nice dance. Sweet dreams, Sisters." Asriel petted Chara on the head and said, "thanks for letting me dance with you. Good night, Hueman Sisters."

In Lancer's bedroom at the Spade Castle, Lancer is on his bed and says to himself, "so… it's true what the guards said… The Dreemurrs are keeping the Hueman Children… Dad…. Why did you do that to them? And keep them away from them?" THE END…?


End file.
